We're Friends
John Hasler Joseph May |film=''Big World! Big Adventures!'' |previous=Enda Ulale |next=Free and Easy }} "We're Friends" is the fourth song in Big World! Big Adventures!. Lyrics :We're friends! :Thomas: Anywhere I go :Seems like you're gonna go there too :Anything I do :You're always gonna do that too :It doesn't really matter where I may be :I always get this funny feeling that you're following me. :Nia: (spoken) But Thomas! :Nia and Troublesome Trucks: We're friends :Nós somos amigos (We are friends) :We're friends :Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) :We're friends :Nós somos amigos :We're friends :Nós somos amigos :We're friends! :Nia: Anywhere you go :I really wanna go with you :Anything you do :I'll be there to help you too :Let's stick together we are stronger as two :Let's stick together that's what good friends do! :Nia and Troublesome Trucks: We're friends :Nós somos amigos (We are friends) :We're friends :Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) :We're friends :Nós somos amigos :We're friends :Nós somos amigos :We're friends! :Troublesome Trucks: Hey, hey olé :Hey, hey olé :Hey, hey olé :Hey, hey olé :Olé! :Olé! :Olé! :Olé! :Thomas: (spoken) Why do you have to be so nice to everyone? :Nia: (spoken) I'm just saying hello. Reprise :Thomas and Nia: We're friends :We're friends :We're friends :We're friends :We're friends! :Thomas: Anywhere I go :I hope you gonna go there too :Anything I do :Please won't you come and do it too :Nia: It doesn't really matter where we may be :It makes me really happy knowing that you'll be there with me :Thomas and Nia: We're friends :We're friends :We're friends :We're friends :We're friends! :Hey, hey, hooray :Hey, hey, hooray :Hey, hey, hooray :Hey, hey, hooray :Hooray, hooray :Thomas and Nia: We're friends :Nós somos amigos (We are friends) :We're friends :Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) :We're friends :(Portuguese) :We're friends :(Portuguese) :We're friends :Nós somos amigos (We are friends) :We're friends :Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) :We're friends :(Portuguese) :We're friends :(Portuguese) :We're friends! Characters * Thomas * Nia * The Brazilian Tank Engine * Coffee Trucks Reprise * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * Philip * Mr. Percival * Rajiv * Yong Bao * Shankar * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor Brass Band * Sir Robert Norramby * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * Charubala * The Teacher Locations * Brazil ** Guanabara Bay ** Rio de Janeiro Reprise * Island of Sodor ** Sir Topham Hatt's Office ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Knapford ** Knapford Station Yard ** Sodor Steamworks ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Sodor Castle * China ** Himalayas * India ** Indian Railway Shunting Yard * Russia ** Red Square * Italy ** Leaning Tower of Pisa ** The Colosseum * France ** Arc de Triomphe ** Eiffel Tower * The Mainland ** Buckingham Palace ** Big Ben Voice Cast * John Hasler as Thomas * Joseph May as Thomas * Patricia Kihoro as Nia * Gabriel Porras as the Brazilian Tank Engine, the Coffee Trucks and Various South American Voices Reprise UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Donald * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck * Joe Mills aas Douglas and Oliver * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Patricia Kihoro as Nia * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip Reprise US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James and Donald * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck * Joe Mills as Douglas and Oliver * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Patricia Kihoro as Nia * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip In Other Languages ja:ともだち Category:Songs